The Department of Chemistry at Oregon State University requests funds from the NCRR for the purchase of a new electronics console and computer to operate a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer in the Department's NMR facility. This instrument, a Bruker AM400 (400 MHz) purchased in 1983, is near the end of its serviceable life and cannot perform several important experiments developed since installation. However, the superconducting magnet which comprises a major component of the instrument is still operating within the original specifications, and complete replacement is therefore less cost-effective than upgrading the electronics. The research projects that will be supported by this upgraded facility range from synthetic and mechanistic organic and organometallic chemistry to bioorganic reaction mechanisms, and isolation and structural identification of bioactive marine natural products. A majority of the primary users hold NIH funding for exploring chemistry of molecules with potential or demonstrated biomedical applications. Although departmental funds and facility charges have supported incremental upgrades to the capabilities of existing instruments in the facility, performance has degraded due to aging of the electronic components. In addition, important new capabilities such as gradient signal acquisition will make available techniques that have been developed since the purchase of these instruments. These techniques are currently precluded due to design limitations. Finally, the new capabilities of the upgraded instrument enabled by a modern computer control system will enhance throughput and productivity in the facility, and ameliorate time pressure on the instruments.